From Zero, To Hero
by Lana
Summary: Through some unfortunate series of events, Inu Yasha is seen as Tokyo’s newest superhero. Oh dear.
1. Smile!

+ Chapter 1: Smile!

+ By: Lana.

+ Summary: Through some _unfortunate series of events, Inu Yasha is seen as Tokyo's newest superhero. Oh dear._

+ Rating: PG-13 – ya'll know how Inu Yasha can get… *sighs and shakes her head sadly*

+ Notes: Hey, I was bored! *grins* I was inspired to write this after seeing episode 82, in which Inu Yasha does all sort of heroic stuff. Let's just pretend he stayed over longer than one night, eh? Oh, and by the way; I don't know if this has been done before - _probably, with my accursed luck. Well, if anyone has written a story like this before; I'M SORRY. I didn't mean to steal anything – I came up with this idea all by myself (whoa, scary). One last note: English isn't my native language, so sorry if I screw things up. I'm trying people, I'm trying! (praise the Lord for Microsoft Word, lol. ^o^)_

+ Disclaimer: Me no own Inu Yasha. Me no own the title either. Oh, phooey! *pouts* 

"…" – speech.

'…' – thoughts.

*…* - sound effects. 

==================================================

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

==================================================

 Kagome tapped her jaw lightly with her index finger, looking up at the bright blue sky in deep thought, a small frown appearing on her face. "Hmmm… I feel like I've forgotten something." She pondered, her nose scrunched up in concentration, oblivious to the huffing and puffing hanyou behind her straining under the amount of shopping bags and boxes he was carrying. Inuyasha's golden-amber eyes widened in surprise at what she said then narrowed in angry quickly. "For-forgot something?!" he spluttered, sounding _highly annoyed, looking like he was about ready to just drop everything and run off to the well in a mad dash for freedom. Kagome turned slightly, looking over her shoulder in surprise. "Ah, that's right! I still need to develop my film roll!" she smiled brightly at him, holding up the aforementioned item and Inuyasha, affected by so much cuteness, just decided to grumble softly to himself about evil woman and their hidden blasted powers. _

A short while later, Kagome told him to wait outside of the shop, shaking her finger at him vigorously and saying that she should be back in a few minutes. Inuyasha glowered and glared at the box in front of him, which was obscuring his eyesight. He vowed to himself that no matter how hard Ms. Higurashi tugged his ears, he would never – _ever – go shopping with that wench again! Even if she __did promise to make him some ramen afterwards… _

Feh-ing, Inuyasha shifted the weight in his arms, just when he heard a loud and high-pitched scream coming from a large building across the street. Curious, he cocked his head to the side and glanced at the scene taking place before him. Kagome, obviously alarmed by the scream, came running out of the store and shot an accusing look at Inuyasha, putting her hands on her hips. "What did you do this time, Inuya- oh!" she gasped and put her hand to her mouth, shocked by what she saw. The bank was being robbed! The police had already arrived and was surrounding the building, but the robber was nowhere to be seen… 

Inuyasha winced, his ultra-sensitive ears ringing from the loud wailing of sirens. "What the hell is going on?!" he hissed, resisting the urge to clutch his head. Kagome pointed at the bank, distressed. "Somebody's robbing the bank!" she cried. "He's taken all of the people in there hostage!"

Inuyasha looked peeved and ready to pop a vein. "Well, why won't they go in there and _stop the fucking bastard, then?!" _

Kagome crossed her arms defensively and rolled her eyes. "Because who _knows_ what he could do to those poor people; he could kill them all! Maybe he has a bomb! Or maybe- hey! Inuyasha, come back here! Inuyasha! I'll say _it! I swear! I'll-I'll…" she trailed off, staring at the angry hanyou making his way across the street. She noticed the abandoned pile of groceries lying on the ground in a heap, carelessly thrown to the ground. "…INUYASHA!" _

But Inuyasha didn't respond (surprise, surprise!) and jumped over the police and their cars without much effort, 'Sankon-Tetsusou-ing' his way inside the building forcefully. He quickly surveyed his surroundings, sniffing the air and soundlessly landing in a low crouch, ready to take out anyone who _dared_ to attack him. He heard sharp gasps of surprise and quickly spotted the so-called robber, who was aiming something at him – presumable a weapon. 

Inuyasha snorted. "Idiotic human…" he sneered, raising his clawed hand. He rushed forward with his arm drawn back, ready to slash at the pitiful man when his mind registered a soft _*click* and a loud bang, followed by a sudden pain grasping his face. Inuyasha faltered, coming to a screeching halt. "What the hell?!" he roared, raising his hand to touch the place where a bullet had scraped his cheekbone. There was actually _blood_ on his fingertips. Inuyasha raised his eyes to the man in front of him, just barely a few feet away. "You bastard!" _

He jumped up and pounced on the man, knocking the offensive weapon out of his hand and punching him square in the face. A sickening sound indicated that the robber's nose had indeed been broken, which didn't come as a surprise to Inuyasha. "Frail humans," he muttered, flexing his hand. He stood up and feh-ed, crossing his arms and turning his attention to the hostages. "And what are _you_ all staring at?" he snarled, eyes glinting dangerously. The effect was ruined when one little girl jumped up and squealed, yelling; "Doggie!", whilst pointing at Inuyasha's now uncovered ears. Inuyasha cursed, his cap must've come off in the heat of the moment! 

The little girl ran over to Inuyasha and clutched his leg tightly, looking up at him with wide, innocent blue eyes full of adoration. Inuyasha freaked out and his eyebrow twitched, not sure of what he was suppose to do. Luckily, at that time Kagome entered the building, slightly out of breath. "Inuyasha, SI-!" she quickly stopped, seeing the attachment on Inuyasha's leg. Her gaze travelled over to the robber, who was lying on the ground unconscious. His nose was entirely flat and Kagome seriously doubted that it would return to its normal state ever again after receiving such a hard blow from Inuyasha. 

Angrily, Kagome stomped over to Inuyasha. "You dolt!" she hissed, sticking her finger in his face. "The police could've handled this perfectly fine! Why'd you have to interfere?!" Inuyasha flinched, obviously expecting a dozen or so 'SIT!s' from Kagome. Instead, she clenched her teeth and balled her fists. "I swear," she vowed with a low voice, "I will never – _ever_ – take you shopping again!" At this, Inuyasha blinked, but decided not to react. After all, this was too good to be true! Unfortunately, Kagome wasn't finished… "And you can forget about ramen too!" she added smugly, after seeing the look of victory on Inuyasha's face. He gasped in horror. "Noooo!" he yelled in despair, then quickly regained his composure. "I mean, w-what? Why? I haven't done anything to these humans! Uh, 'sides that robber-guy… But hey, he started it!" he countered, pointing to the small trickle of blood on his face. 

Unbeknownst to the bickering couple, a small crowd had gathered around them, including the police, former hostages, innocent bystanders and… *gasp* reporters! Who were all frantically taking pictures and taking notes in their little notebooks, of course. One of them grinned evilly whilst chewing on her pen, trying to come up with a _fitting name for this mysterious new hero. She peered at his strange fluffy-white ears, his sharp claws and fangs, his huge golden eyes… And suddenly, an idea struck her. That idea seemed to strike every other reporter too, mysteriously. Quickly, they all feverishly dabbled down a name in their notebooks; the name that would be all over tomorrow morning's front page… _

==================================================

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

==================================================

A/N: Well, that was a bit… strange. O.o' Forgive me if this chapter seems a bit hasty, I wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. You won't believe the things I came up with for this story… *chortles in glee* :D

-Lana.


	2. Laser eyes and SUPER strength

+ Chapter 2: Laser-eyes and superstrength.

+ By: Lana.

+ Summary: Through some _unfortunate series of events, Inu Yasha is seen as Tokyo's newest superhero. Oh dear._

+ Rating: PG-13 – ya'll know how Inu Yasha can get… *sighs and shakes her head sadly*

+ Notes: And so the madness continues. Oh, the horror. *chuckles* Well, I'm still trying my best at writing English fanfiction. In my humble opinion, it sucks arse, but oh well… It's practice! =^o^= 

+ Disclaimer: Me no own Inu Yasha. Me no own the title either. Oh, phooey! *pouts*

"…" – speech.

'…' – thoughts.

*…* - sound effects. 

==================================================

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

==================================================

Kagome's head bobbed slightly, her eyes drooping a bit. She rubbed her sleepy eyes with her fist, barely managing to stifle back a yawn. Next to her, Inuyasha was feasting on his breakfast; eatin' like there was no tomorrow. Kagome's Grampa eyed him warily, giving him a cold glare. Inuyasha, however, wasn't aware of this. In fact, he looked strangely cheerful. Well, more cheerful than he normally was anyway. 

Kagome scowled darkly at him. _'Yeah, that's because he_ had a decent night's sleep and _I_ didn't.'_ She sighed, reaching for her breakfast when she noticed it was strangely empty. _'What the…'_ she blinked, puzzled. Then, realisation dawned on her… _

"Inuyasha! You ate my breakfast!" Kagome yelled, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. Inuyasha pointed at himself, his eyes wide and innocent. "Me??" he inquired, his usually low voice a notch higher. Kagome snorted. "Yeah, you! Of course!"

"Keh! You must be imagining things; I didn't eat no breakfast of yours!" He stuck his nose high up in the air, looking in the other direction. 

Kagome's eyebrow twitched dangerously, her eyes closed. "Inuyasha… Si-!"

"Kagome! Isn't this your dog-eared friend?" her mother called from the hallway where she had disappeared to a short while ago. She returned, holding up today's newspaper. 

"Hnm?" Inuyasha murmured with his mouth full, noticing that they were talking about him. He quickly put down Souta's breakfast and peered at the odd scroll in the woman's hand. "What's that?"

Kagome frowned, her gut-feeling telling her something was very, _very_ wrong. "What do you mean, Mama? Isn't that the newspaper?" 

Smiling rather brightly, her mother unfolded the newspaper, holding up the front page for everybody to see. There, covering almost the entire page was a huge colour photo of Inuyasha, punching the robber's lights out. 

Kagome went a ghastly pale, her eyes as huge as saucers. Souta jumped up from excitement, pumping his small fist in the air and shouting; "Sugoi!" Inuyasha himself just blinked. Then, his eyes skimmed over the headline. A look of annoyance flashed across his face. 

"A-a cat?!" he spluttered angrily, snatching the newspaper from her hands. "A freaking cat?! I'm a dog-demon, not a cat!" 

Kagome promptly fainted, not-so-gracefully falling into her Grampa's outstretched hands. Her mother gasped, running over to her unconscious daughter. "Oh, dear…" she mumbled, wringing her hands. Souta returned quickly from the kitchen, having fetched a glass of cold water and splashing it in her face. Kagome shrieked, flailing her arms around wildly. "Inu… Yasha..!" she gasped, wheezing. Her panicked eyes narrowed suddenly, anger flashing in her eyes. "You-you- you IDIOT!" she screamed, jumping up to snatch the newspaper from Inuyasha's hands. She then proceeded to bash his skull in. "IDIOT! IDIOT!! IDIOT, IDIOT, _IDIOT_!" by now, the newspaper was far beyond recognition and Kagome stopped, gasping for breath. 

Inuyasha sulked and pouted, nursing the huge bump on his head. "Why'd you do that for, wench?!" he hissed, scowling at her. 

Kagome balled her fists and looked down at him with a glint of madness in her eyes. "Because you're an idiot! Isn't it obvious?!" she pointed at the remaining pieces of paper clutched in her shaking fist. "Now the whole world knows about you! It's only a matter of seconds before they'll-" she was interrupted by a blinding flash of light, surprising everybody. Kagome froze in mid-sentence, mouth hanging open. Slowly, her eyes turned to look at the window. Yep, her worst nightmare had just come to life. Screeching, Kagome flung the newspaper at the reporter's head, hitting him right in the face. The man screamed, falling over backwards in a crumpled heap and landing with a small thud on the hard ground. 

Alarmed by Kagome's odd behaviour Inuyasha jumped in front of her, flexing his claws and growling softly. Kagome however pushed him aside and ran to window, leaning on the windowsill and laughing at the man sheepishly. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

The reporter groaned, propping himself up by the elbows. "That's okay, ma'am." He said, slightly tipping the rim of his hat. When he saw Inuyasha peering over Kagome's shoulder, he quickly snatched his camera off of the ground and pointed it in their direction. "Mind if I take some pictures?" he asked, not waiting for their answer and flashing away wildly. 

"Argh!" Inuyasha yelled, shielding himself from the bright lights with his arm. 

"Duck, Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, jumping on top of him and pounding him to the ground. But she could tell the damage had already been done… Laughing madly, the reporter dashed away into the shrubs and bushes surrounding the shrine, never to be seen again. 

Huffing, Kagome stood up and dusted herself off. "Well, that was rather rude of him…" she muttered, glaring at the place the reporter had disappeared to. Inuyasha blinked and looked up at Kagome, a bit flustered. "What the hell was that all about?" he snapped at her, trying to hide his embarrassment.  

"It seems as though they think you're a superhero of some sort…" Kagome's mother mumbled behind them, reading the article. 

Kagome blanched. "Inuyasha, a superhero?" she burst out in a fit of giggles, clutching her sides. Inuyasha growled, a huge dent in his pride. "What's this 'superhero-thing'?" he asked Souta, a bit miffed. 

Souta's eyes lit up at the mention of the word 'superhero'. "Ah! A superhero is this _rrrreally_ cool guy with _lotsa_ neat powers, like _laser-eyes_ and _superstrength and _X-ray vision_ and _stuff_, and he __always saves the world from total destruction!" _

Inuyasha gave Souta an odd look. "Right, whatever you say kiddo. But what do _I_ have to with it?" 

Now it was Souta's turn to give him an odd look. "Because you saved all of those people! Superheroes always save people! Plus, you looked _rrrreally_ cool while doing it." He added, grinning from ear to ear. Inuyasha flashed him a cocky grin in return, exposing his fangs. "Ya think so?" he asked, sitting a bit more upright and puffing his chest. Souta nodded eagerly, but was suddenly bopped over the head by Kagome. "Souta!" she hissed, panicked. "Don't give him any ideas!" 

But alas, she was too late…

"So… all those other people thought it was 'cool' too?" Inuyasha smirked and Kagome swore that if he had a tail, it would be wagging wildly. She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, muttering darkly to herself. Dear Lord, why had she taken him shopping in the first place…? Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Inuyasha, don't flatter yourself. This thing'll probably be over in a matter of days, and then they'll forget all about you." She tried to make her voice sound reasonable. "We'd better get back to the feudal era, before things-"

_"No."_ Inuyasha said, crossing his arm defiantly. Kagome stared at him, flabbergasted. 

"What? You don't want to go back?" _'Well, there's a first for everything…' her subconscious chimed in._

"I don't wanna go back yet." Inuyasha repeated, looking Kagome straight in the eye. _'Stubborn little…'_ she growled, her anger boiling inside her. "But you have to!" she yelled. "You never liked it here!"

"I do now." 

"You just want to stay here because of all the attention." Kagome pointed out flatly. Inuyasha nodded, still grinning. "Yup." 

"You're hopeless, you know that?" 

Inuyasha nodded again, the grin still plastered on his face. "Yuuup."

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Alright, you win. But let me remind you that even though you won this battle, you still haven't won the war."

Inuyasha shrugged at her odd choice of words. "Keh… war, battle; it's all the same for me."

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at his ignorance. 

==================================================

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

==================================================

Next chapter: Oh no, _evil demons have suddenly started to appear in modern-day Tokyo, and it's up to Inuyasha and Kagome to save the day! _

A/N: *starts laughing* Inuyasha's superhero-name will be revealed in the next chapter, I promise! *giggles* _Sailor Puppy Boy… xD_

-Lana.


	3. Attack of the wriggly Youkai

+ Chapter 3: Attack of the wriggly Youkai.

+ By: Lana.

+ Summary: Through some _unfortunate series of events, Inu Yasha is seen as Tokyo's newest superhero. Oh dear._

+ Rating: PG-13 – ya'll know how Inu Yasha can get… *sighs and shakes her head sadly*

+ Notes: *hums and twiddles her thumbs while looking up at the sky. Crickets chirp* Tumdidum… Yanno, I actually don't know what to say in these things. Maybe I should hire one of those muse-thingies to fill up this space… ^.^' 

+ Disclaimer: Me no own Inu Yasha. Me no own the title either. Oh, phooey! *pouts*

"…" – speech.

'…' – thoughts.

*…* - sound effects. 

=========================================

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

=========================================

Kagome stomped about the kitchen angrily, scowling and making as much noise as humanly possible. She slammed one of the cupboards shut, the plates inside of it clattering in protest at the hard treatment she was giving them. 

Inuyasha winced; he really had done it now. Curse his stupid ego. Glancing to his side, he came face to face with the wench's younger brother, who was staring at him with a look of pure happiness and adoration. Inuyasha's ear twitched in annoyance. Damn that kid. There was something about his eyes that scared Inuyasha, and he _really_ didn't like the goofy grin on the youngster's face. It was _very unnerving. Slowly, Inuyasha scooted away from Souta, careful not to make any sudden movements. Who knows what that crazy brat would do… Souta, however, didn't move from his position on the floor; it seemed he was frozen to the spot much like a statue. _

Huffing, Inuyasha closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. He would just have to ignore him then. That proved to be more difficult than he thought it would be, since he could practically feel Souta's gaze burning a hole through the side of his skull. Damn that kid. 

A few seconds of twitching nervously and cursing himself later, Inuyasha heard Kagome walk past him briskly, the disturbance in the air causing his bangs to rustle slightly. He peeked at her through his eyelashes, frowning a bit. _'What _is_ she doing anyway?' he wondered, following her lithe form with his eyes. She seemed to be looking for something. Hmm…_

"Oi." He said to Kagome, trying to get her attention. She stopped rummaging through a drawer and glared at him through the corners of her eyes. "What do you want?" she inquired, her voice low and cold. If looks could kill…

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously, his ears perking up a bit. 

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "That's _none of your business, thankyouverymuch." She retorted, turning around swiftly and focusing her attention back to the contents of the drawer. Before Inuyasha could react, her mother suddenly burst into the room, holding up a smelly and tattered old garment. Inuyasha's sensitive nose reacted almost immediately to the dust-bunnies covering it and he sneezed violently, grumbling. _

"I've found it!" Kagome's mother squealed in triumph, waving around the moth-ridden item enthusiastically. Inuyasha sneezed again, his eyes watering up. Kagome stared at her mother, giving her an odd look. "Err, exactly what _is it_ that you've found..?" she asked, a bit hesitantly. _'Do I really want to know?'_

As it turns out, NO Kagome, you really didn't want to know. 

Her mother beamed at her and held up the strange article of clothing somewhat proudly. "Your grandparent's old superhero-costumes!" 

Kagome tried to desperately hold onto what was left of her sanity, but it proved to be all in vain. "M-my grandparent's _w-what?!" she asked, her small hands gripping the table tightly, her knuckles turning white. Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. Huh?_

Kagome's mother clutched the dirty item of clothing to her chest and her eyes went all shiny and glittery. "Oh, how cute you two'll look in it…" she whispered, pinking away a tear that had started forming in the corner of her eye. Kagome's jaw fell to the ground. 

"MY GRANDPARENTS WERE SUPERHEROES?!" she screeched disbelievingly. It was by now that Souta had decided to come out of his daze and join the conversation. "OUR GRANDPARENTS WERE SUPERHEROES?!" he repeated, but with much more excitement than Kagome. 

Inuyasha wisely decided to remain out of this conversation. All the screaming was hurting his ears and he flattened them against his skull. He would probably only worsen the situation…

Kagome's mother seemed to have regained some of her dignity and sat down gracefully, still clutching onto the smelly little thing for dear life. "Yes Kagome, Souta. Your grandparent's were a wonderful couple, always helping out those in need…" she smiled absentmindedly, fondly remember 'the old days'. 

Kagome plumped down next to her, completely shocked to say the least. "… What… How… Wh-why haven't you told us?" she stuttered incoherently, still feeling somewhat lost. Souta was jumping up and down in the background, cheering. 

Fingering the dirty fabric of the outfit lovingly, her mother looked down at her lap. "Oh, you know! It just kind of… slipped my mind." she smiled innocently at Kagome, who blanched. "It slipped your mind?" she echoed. 

Her mother chuckled, patting Kagome's knee in a very motherly-like fashion. "It's nothing special!" she said, smiling. "Your grandparent's weren't very well-known superheroes. They just did it as a… well, you could say a _part-time_ job." 

"A part-time job?" Kagome echoed again, blinking at her mother. _'My life just gets weirder and weirder…'_

Kagome's mother nodded. "Yes. They so desperately wanted to help people, they even followed a course!" she pried something from her pockets and Kagome almost tumbled off the couch. Surely she wasn't holding a 'How-to' tape?! After staring at it for a few seconds, Kagome came to the conclusion it actually _was_ a 'How-to' tape. Dear Lord. 

In the blink of an eye, the tape was gone and Kagome's mother leaned forward, resting one hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Your grandmother would be so proud of you!" she snivelled, tears welling up. Kagome spluttered, a feeling of dread overcoming her. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Suddenly, her mother's tears were gone and she shoved the worn-out garb into Kagome's face. "Why, you following in her footsteps, of course!" she giggled, holding one hand over her mouth. This time, Kagome _did fell from the couch. _

"WHAT?!" she screamed, jumping up. She waved her arms around wildly. "Are you mad?!" 

"Now, now, Kagome," her mother scolded her, glaring and waving her finger. "That's no way to talk to your mother!" 

Kagome calmed down a bit, but she was still freaked out. "B-but..! Inuyasha is _supposed_ to be the superhero, n-not me!" 

Her mother smirked somewhat evilly. Kagome stared at her, wide-eyed. _'Is she smirking..?'_

"Every superhero needs a side-kick, Kagome." Her mother stated in a _very_ reasonable voice that implied severe punishment to the one saying otherwise. Kagome nodded meekly. Inuyasha snorted, not hearing the undertone in her voice. "I don't need no freaking side-kick," he grumbled, standing up and stretching a bit. "I'm strong enough to-" Kagome's mother shot him a look that made him shut up almost immediately. It clearly said _severe punishment. Inuyasha yipped, falling back on his butt. He resisted the urge to hide behind Kagome, no matter how tempting it was._

Clapping her hands together, Kagome's mother beamed at the two teenagers. "Well then! It's time to try them on!" 

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, then at the bright and colourful outfits the older woman was holding out to them. Shrugging, they complied without even questioning her. 

)-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-(

Kagome looked down at her body, shivering and plucking at her clothes. "It feels awfully… drafty." She commented, looking up at her mother who was grinning at her. 

"Oh, you'll be fine Kagome. Your school-uniform is much more revealing than this one!" her mother quipped, winking. Kagome sweatdropped. It was true, the skirts were a _bit on the short side…_

With a final pat on the shoulder, Kagome's mother stood up from the chair she'd been sitting in and dusted herself off. "I'm going to go check on Inuyasha, to see if he's okay." 

With a small wave, she disappeared from the living room and up the stairs. Kagome stared at her retreating form. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't picture Inuyasha in anything else than his normal attire. _'Even though a pair of jeans and a T-shirt would look good on him…'_ she mused, smiling. Her daydreams were interrupted by a loud scream.

"I'M NOT WEARING THAT!" Inuyasha roared, while running into the living room, startling Kagome. But what was more startling, was that he was _completely_ naked. Well, besides the Tetsusaiga, who was still mysteriously strapped to his side.

Kagome felt the heat rush to her cheeks as her eyes were glued onto his muscle-toned body. Then, she remembered how to speak. 

"SIT!!" she yelled, beet-red from embarrassment. Inuyasha chunked to the ground, leaving a nice imprint on the floor. Oops. Kagome swivelled around, looking up at the ceiling, her eyebrow twitching dangerously. 

"BITCH!" Inuyasha howled, his voice muffled by the ground. He growled and looked up, rubble falling out of his hair. 

"Don't speak that way to my daughter, young man!" Kagome's mother screeched and she stomped on Inuyasha's head with her foot, squishing him. (Ah, we can see where Kagome gets her temper from…)

"And put some clothes on!" Kagome added, fidgeting nervously. She heard Inuyasha grumble softly as he picked himself off the ground and trudged back up the stairs. 

)-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-(

Kagome's mother squealed, clapping her hands together. "Aw, you two look so _cute_ together!" she exclaimed, tugging on Inuyasha's left ear. Inuyasha and Kagome sweatdropped.

"Mother…" Kagome started, twiddling her thumbs nervously and looking everywhere but her mother's eyes. "Are we really supposed to..? I mean, isn't this a bit too..?" she motioned wildly to the outfits she and Inuyasha were wearing, not sure how to say it. Her futile attempts were met with a blank stare from her mother. Inuyasha snorted, clearly annoyed by her lack of words, and took a step forward. 

"Just spit it out already!" he snapped at Kagome, throwing up his hands in the air. "Woman, we look like two fucking completely morons!" 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hit him in the head _hard, shocked by his choice of words in front of her mother. Inuyasha tumbled forward, but almost immediately straightened up again. "What?!" he asked, oblivious. _

To Kagome's surprise, her mother was actually _chuckling. __'What is this, some kind of alternate universe? Maybe the well didn't bring us back to my_ time after all…'_ she mused, blinking quizzically at her mother. She, however, didn't notice the odd look her daughter was giving her. Instead, she was patting Inuyasha on the head. _

"You naughty little boy!" she scolded a very freaked out Inuyasha, who was squirming at her touch. Finally, she left him alone and began to fuzz over Kagome. 

"Oh, you two still need a name! Something… striking! Something dashing! Something, something…" she pondered, eyebrows scrunched up in thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud wailing sound, so hard it could be heard all over Tokyo. 

Kagome gasped and ran to the window, closely followed by her mother. 

"Look!" Kagome pointed, breathless. A huge swarm of Youkai was heading for the town, squirming and wiggling and looking very threatening overall. "I didn't know Youkai still existed in my time!" 

Inuyasha growled. "Not like this, they don't." he hissed, rubbing his fist with his other hand. He looked eager to get into battle, which didn't come as a surprise to Kagome. 

"We have to stop them!" she stated, her eyes darting around the living room for her bow and arrow. Her mother suddenly entered her line of vision, holding up something that remotely resembled a bow. Instead it looked very… well, _un-cool_. Not that Kagome normally was concerned about the overall coolness-rating of her bow, but swirly ribbons and such did _not_ look good on it. 

Sighing, she snatched the bow from her mother's hand and followed Inuyasha, who was waiting impatiently by the front door. She rolled her eyes at him and hopped on his back, throwing her arms around his neck. _'Geez, that spandex is slippery…'_ she thought, gripping onto his shoulders more firmly. 

"Hold on." Inuyasha grunted, before dashing off. Kagome looked back and smiled at her mother, who was waving at them. "Good luck!" her mother yelled after them, beaming.  

=========================================

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

=========================================

Next chapter: Youkai butt-kicking and several _very embarrassing moments for Kagome and Inuyasha. ^o-_

A/N: Well, the truth is people, I have NO idea what their superhero-names are. I've been pondering about it for _days, but I just can't come up with anything. Well, 'sides cheesy and overused names, SIGH. Anyone got any suggestions? (in the beginning I was tempted to give Inuyasha a feline-name, what with his claws and fangs and all, but I decided I couldn't _possibly_ torture him like that. ^_^)_


	4. Love is in the air

+ Chapter 4: Love is in the air…

+ By: Lana.

+ Summary: Through some _unfortunate series of events, Inu Yasha is seen as Tokyo's newest superhero. Oh dear._

+ Rating: PG-13. I mean, Inuyasha is in it! It's like a standard thing. :P

+ Notes: Hiyo! Well… *scratches her head* I still haven't thought of a name. But oh well, we'll come to that later! *grins rather evilly* I just love this chapter. Oh, and by the way, I'm still sketching out the costume-designs, but as soon as I've finished them I'll post 'em on my site. *cough_shamelessplug_cough* 

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! *bear-hugs*

+ Disclaimer: Me no own Inu Yasha. Me no own the title either. Oh, phooey! *pouts*

"…" – speech.

'…' – thoughts.

*…* - sound effects. 

=========================================

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

=========================================

Without the help of Sango and Miroku it proved to be much more difficult to defeat the ongoing stream of squirming Youkai. It was true that Kagome's _somehow_ mechanically modified bow was able to do much more damage than her normal bow (even if it _did_ look ridiculous), shooting five beaming arrows at a time. 

Kagome gripped the handle tighter, curling her delicate fingers around the shoot-button and pressing it with a soft click. Instantly, five huge, wriggling snake Youkai were vaporized, leaving nothing but a small, lingering cloud of dust and ash hanging in the air. Kagome sighed, wiping away the small beads of sweat that had started forming on her forehead with the back of her hand. The hot sun was beating down upon them mercilessly and the fight was beginning to tire Kagome. She stole a quick glance at Inuyasha, who had just ripped apart a rat Youkai with his sharp claws. His dog-nose was scrunched up in a permanent snarl, but instead of making him look dangerous, Kagome found it rather cute. 

_'But now is not the time...' _she scolded herself, regaining her balance and placing five arrows in their slots. Her hands trembled a bit and she clumsily let one of them fall to the ground. Sighing warily, she snatched it off the ground. _'Why must I always be so _clumsy_?!' _

Aggravated, she threw her long, dark hair over her shoulder, her clear eyes skimming across the sky in search of her next victims. _'Kikyou is never clumsy…' _she thought bitterly, toasting a couple of Youkai who were planning to attack Inuyasha from behind. _'…Oh no, dear Kikyou is Miss Perfect! She's graceful, pretty, delicate, beautiful, sophisticated, strong, unwavering, brave-'_ the list went on and on in Kagome's mind as she killed off Youkai by Youkai without mercy. Inuyasha blinked at her sudden ferocity but decided to let it slide. After all, the woman had the power to make him eat dirt every time she felt like it! That was not something to take lightly… Shivering slightly, he focused his attention back to the matters at hand. A centipede Youkai had just wriggled its enormous body all around him and its tiny little squirming feet were giving Inuyasha the jeepers. Inuyasha hated bugs. He _loathed_ them. Readying his claws, he slashed through its body without much effort, smirking at how easy it was to penetrate its soft scale. 

It was by then Inuyasha became aware that he was being watched. Growling softly, he crouched lower and sniffed the air, trying to catch the scent of the person (or thing?) spying on him. Kagome noticed his odd behaviour and wavered, her arrows missing their targets completely. She grunted in annoyance. _'… and she never misses a shot!_' she added mentally to her list Why Kikyou Was Perfect. 

Turning around, she ran to Inuyasha. "What's wrong?" she yelled over the sound of the howling Youkai nearing them, panting a bit. 

Inuyasha didn't respond immediately. He glared around the area, sniffing and making soft noises in the back of his throat. Kagome resisted the urge to giggle at how much he resembled a dog, telling herself that this was a _serious_ situation and that… and that-that spandex _really_ did a _great_ job of showing a person's muscles. She mentally slapped herself. Not _now_. Concentrate!  

"A Youkai…" Inuyasha's low voice grumbled deep in his throat and Kagome jumped, a bit startled by his late reply. "Wha-what do you mean? There are Youkai _everywhere_!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her reply. "That's not what I meant! There's a powerful Youkai behind this attack, pulling all the strings…" his voice trailed off as his keen golden eyes darted from the left to the right, trying to locate _where_ in the world the horrible stench surrounding them was coming from. Feeling a bit intimidated, Kagome inched closer to Inuyasha. "Are you sure?" she whispered softly, not really sure why she was whispering in the first place.

"Of course I'm sure!" Inuyasha scoffed, aggravated and gave her a look that said; 'Are you kiddin' me?' 

Kagome shrugged. "No need to get all worked up 'bout it…" she muttered, giving him a dark look. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice it though, since his attention was focused elsewhere. Suddenly, he seemed to freeze. His head snapped to the right sharply, fluffy-white ears straining and nostrils flaring. "There!" he exclaimed, pointing to the faraway distance with a look of triumph on his face, looking very much like a trained hunting-dog who has just found a potential prey hiding in the bushes. 

Kagome managed to latch herself onto his back just in time as he dashed across the rooftops, his long hair fluttering wildly in the breeze and blocking all sight. 

Finally, after a bit of a rough landing, Kagome tumbled off his back and fell on her butt rather hard. She winced in pain and whined, rubbing a sore spot on her behind. "Owww..!" Inuyasha just snorted. "Clumsy bitch…"    

Kagome glared at him, thunder crackling between them. "Oh, shut up you, you-you-you..!" her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, making her look like a fish on dry land, gasping for a breath of fresh ai-- err, water. Then, her lips suddenly curled into a triumphant smirk and her eyes glinted dangerously, almost un-Kagome like. Her gaze travelled down his spandex-clad body and back up, as if she were checking him out. 

Inuyasha blinked at her sudden change of behaviour and under her piercing stare, a faint blush started to creep across his cheeks. "Whaaat?" he asked, a tinge of annoyance clear in his voice. 

Kagome dusted herself off with an air of dignity and gracefully stood back up, putting her small hands on her hips. She cocked her head to the side and grinned at him predatorily. 

"You know…" she purred, her voice low and seductive. "I've never really noticed how _well-build _you are, up and until now." She licked her lips as if to emphasize her point. Inuyasha just looked rather dumbfound, until his brains caught up with what his ears were hearing. Immediately, colour flushed to his cheeks and he began to stutter. "Wha-wha-what are you-you talking 'bout?" he managed to choke out, his throat suddenly feeling _very_ dry. 

Kagome didn't reply. Instead, she peered at him from under her thick eyelashes with a strange look in her eyes. A look that clearly said; 'You're mine. Resistance is futile.' 

Now _this_ freaked Inuyasha out. He hesitantly took one or two  – well, more like five or six – steps back and almost tripped over the edge of the roof. 

"Kag-Kagome…" he started, but was immediately silenced when she threw her arms around his neck and pressed – more like _crushed – her lips against his. Time seemed to freeze, as did Inuyasha. His eyes grew to the size of large dinner plates, his pupils nothing more than two small dots. All in all, it would've looked very comical if it weren't for the fact that Kagome was __kissing him rather passionately, pressing her small body against his in a very, um, __inviting sort of way. Oh dear. And just when you think __absolutely nothing can go wrong anymore, it turns out that it can _indeed_ go much worse. Much, _much_ worse. _

Several lights flashed, accompanied by the usual _schlit-schlit sound camera's make. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were blinded temporarily, even though Kagome had her eyes closed the whole time. When she opened them, she blinked down rather innocently into Inuyasha's huge golden ones. Then, she noticed the position they were in. She blinked up at the reporters who were wildly taking notes. Realisation seemed to seep into her mind. Slowly, her eyes travelled back to a certain hanyou she was almost glomping to death. He still very much had the same expression he'd worn earlier, his eyes staring straightforward rather vacantly. Slowly, one clawed hand reached up to touch his lips, confirming Kagome's sneaking suspicions. His blank stare settled on her and suddenly, time seemed to move at a normal rate again. _

The two freaked out teenagers yelled their lungs out, only pausing a second to catch their breath before continuing their rampant screaming. Kagome pushed Inuyasha away quickly, causing him to tumble off the roof. Luckily, thanks to his quick reflexes, he managed to snatch onto a ledge, clutching on for dear life (not that the fall would've killed him, but _still). _

Breathing heavily, Kagome raised both her hands to touch her lips. _'Wha-what did I just do..?! I-I…'_ assembling her thoughts, she tried to remember what had happened. _'There was this-this _feeling_… This need__…' she stared at Inuyasha, who pulled himself back up on the roof. She raised her hands and cupped her own burning face with her palms. __'I can't face him after this!! How can I explain? I-I don't even know myself what had gotten over me…' _

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha, trying to hide her burning cheeks. She came face to face with many, _many reporters, all looking rather expectantly at her, some of them holding out microphones. What followed was an eerie silence._

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in frustration, her face suddenly very pale.  

=========================================

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

=========================================

Next chapter: Inuyasha's not happy, _nuh-huh. Neither is Kagome. Ah, raging hormones… *wicked grin* Also, there's more Youkai butt-kicking! Funnn. _

A/N: Ouch! Confusing? Nah, not really, is it? I mean, _come on. Anyway, all will be revealed in the next chapter. Plan to make it a bit longer, I do. :) _

Update might come a bit late – I'm going on a short trip today for a week or so. 

-Lana. 


	5. MOOOOM!

+ Chapter 5: MOOOOM!

+ By: Lana.

+ Summary: Through some _unfortunate series of events, Inu Yasha is seen as Tokyo's newest superhero. Oh dear._

+ Rating: PG-13. Well, I mean; _duh. *rolls her eyes, while grinning*_

+ Notes: Hello there! Yesss, I'm still continuing this story. Mwaha. Plus I had this nifty idea this morning that I just *had* to write - you'll see. I cracked up thinking about the possibilities. xD

_On a side-note_… Aw! My sister bought two _incredibly adorable kittens! Ohh, I love them to death. :D_

+ Disclaimer: Me no own Inu Yasha. Me no own the title either. Oh, phooey! *pouts*

"…" – speech.

'…' – thoughts.

*…* - sound effects. 

=========================================

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

=========================================

All was well in the Higurashi household. The birds were chirping their little lungs out; the sun was beaming down happily upon the shrine; Grandpa was selling some mumbo-jumbo shrine-souvenirs to some unsuspecting, innocent American tourists; Mom was humming softly to herself while doing the dishes… Yes, all was right in the world. That is, until suddenly a high-pitched yell rang out throughout the entire house, shaking its core. The neighbourhood froze and stopped dead in its tracks for a few seconds. 

"_MOOOOOOOOOOM!!!_ THEY'RE DOING IT AGAIN! THEY'RE DOING IT AGAIN ON TELEVISION!!" 

The silence that followed was pierced by the shattering noise of a plate crashing onto the ground, followed by the shuffling of feet. The volume went up a few notches, until the voice of a reporter boomed through the living room, rattling the windows. 

"Miss! Miss! Can you tell us your name please??!" came the hoarse voice of the aforementioned reporter; a short, pudgy man sporting a huge black moustache that concealed more than half of his face. Good thing too, since he didn't have any actual hair growing on top of his head. 

"Err," came the reply of a very distressed Kagome; she was fidgeting nervously and her face was as red as a cherry. Behind her, you could see a grumbling and disgruntled-looking Inuyasha climb back on top of the roof. He looked positively horrified, mixed with a hint of annoyance. Kagome noted to herself that his face would compliment nicely with his bright-red fire-rat cloak at home. 

"KAGOMEEEE!" he bellowed angrily, not sure what to do with the situation at hand. After all, it wasn't everyday Kagome suddenly ravished him and pushed him of a roof afterwards. Not that he'd mind, though¹.

Kagome cringed in terror upon hearing her name, but then regained her composure and turned around quickly; sparkling and beaming innocently at him. "Yeeess, Inuyasha?" she drawled, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. Inuyasha gave her a sceptical look. 

"Cut the crap!" he barked, still a bit flushed. Kagome pouted, disappointed that her womanly charms had suddenly lost their 'touch' on him. Her face crumpled up in a cute frown and she folded her arms across her chest, huffing and glaring at our poor hanyou. The photographers went wild at such a cute pose and flashed their heads off. After a few seconds, Kagome was able to make the world stop spinning and regain her sight.

"Well, it wasn't my fault; I certainly didn't do it!" she snapped, anger flashing in her stormy grey eyes. 

"_What!?_ Are you saying that this is _my_ fault? You're the one who practically ripped my clothes off and-"

"That's enough!" Kagome hissed, embarrassed beyond words. She eyed the eager reporters with distrust. "I'm not saying that this is your fault Inuyasha, though that tight spandex suit of yours isn't doing anything to help the situation. I just mean that it felt like someone, or some_thing, took over my body and acted on its own!"_

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, they call it _hormones_ nowadays." 

"Inuyashaaa!" our beloved miko-turned-heroine wailed, "I'm serious!" 

Inuyasha grumbled, while waving his claw. "Yeah, yeah, alright, whatever. So what's your point?"

Kagome sighed warily, massaging her temples. A person could only take so much. "I'm just saying that there could be a different kind of youkai behind this, I mean it's not like-" she stopped in mid-sentence, her eyes growing to the size of saucers slowly. A loud *smack* echoed through the air. 

"Pervert!" Kagome screeched, her face even redder than before. She was staring down at a twitching reporter on the ground, the imprint of her hand still quite visible on his cheek. Inuyasha eyed the man with a pondering look on his face.

"D'ya think he's related to Miroku?" he asked Kagome thoughtfully, rubbing his chin for added effect. Kagome coughed nervously, taking a step back towards Inuyasha. 

"Uh, well, he _could_ be. But I don't think that _all_ of them are related to Miroku!" she yipped nervously, her hand gripping the fabric of Inuyasha's clothes (well, she _tried_. We all know how slippery spandex is, no? *winks*). Inuyasha glanced up from the suffering reporter curiously, just in time to see that all the men surrounding them were looking at _his_ Kagome with a _slightly_ perverted gleam in their eyes. He growled protectively and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga in the blink of an eye, pushing Kagome behind him in the process in one swift motion. 

"Oi! What in the seven hells do you bastards think you're doing!?" he yelled, positioning the huge, blazing sword in front of him. He tsk-ed subconsciously; those men from the future had _no class _at all_, just throwing themselves at every living, breathing girl that just so-happened to be there. He snorted. _'Buncha pervs…'__

Kagome squeaked and glanced at the lustful reporters in front of them over Inuyasha's shoulder. Realisation slowly dawned on her as she watched the hungry look in their eyes. She sucked her breath in sharply, tugging on Inuyasha's hair none too softly for lack of sleeve

"Don't hurt them!" she whispered urgently, "I think they're under the same spell as I was!" 

Inuyasha turned his head a bit to give her an odd look. "Wha-? But they're trying to -!" 

"I _KNOW_! You don't have to spell it out for me! Just-just… you know; shake them up a little..!" 

"_Shake them up a little??_" Inuyasha repeated incredulously. Kagome bonked him over the head, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

"Just do it!" she hissed. Inuyasha cried out in annoyance and threw his hands up in the air (narrowingly missing a reporter's head with his sword; oops. ^^') 

"Alright, _alright!_" muttering softly to himself, he sheathed the Tetsusaiga. _'Guess play-time is over…'_

The possessed reporters took this as their cue and dog-piled Inuyasha, squashing him like a bug. Inuyasha actually felt sorry for all those times he squashed Myouga; he felt as flat as a pancake! 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in alarm, gripping the handle of her bow more tightly. A feeling of hopelessness came over her. 

Should she..? 

_No._ They were innocent men! 

Well, technically, _yes_, but that was_ her_ Inuyasha they were squashing there!

So? You squash him all the time with your 'Sit!'-command, you'd think by now he was used to lying in the dirt!

Kagome continued her internal struggle for a few seconds, until suddenly a voice spoke up next to her. 

"Is that your boyfriend?" a low, masculine voice asked curiously. 

Immediately, Kagome began to blush furiously. "N-no! I-I, he's just- we're just- there's NOTHING going on between us!" she stammered clumsily, fiddling with the bows on her bow (Err. You know what I mean). The man next to her chuckled politely. 

"Now really?" he said, amusement clear in his voice. For some reason, the way he said it, it just sounded _awfully familiar to Kagome…_

She whipped her head up quickly and looked the stranger right in the eye. She gasped in astonishment, taking one step back. 

"M-_Miroku??_" she asked, disbelieving. The man before her cocked his head to the side and blinked at her, puzzled.

"Who?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  

=========================================

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

=========================================

¹ - what Inuyasha didn't realise, was that he accidentally had given the reporters the answer to their earlier question. After all, Inuyasha didn't even know what they were there for in the first place! ^_^

_Next chapter: Kagome and Inuyasha discover some startling revelations. Plus, Mom makes them take superhero-lessons! *gasp* _

A/N: Hmm, I guess there's no youkai butt-kicking in this chapter… Oh well, we'll save that for later chapters! And _man, for some reason I just couldn't write this chapter. I've probably rewritten it ten times, lol. I still don't like it. Sigh. Oh well, it'll do. I promise that I'll make the next chapter better; I've got some great ideas. :D _


End file.
